


The Hawthorns

by guineamania



Series: B-99 Oneshots [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alphabet Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Amy and Jake go undercover as Mary and Alexander Hawthorn, newly-weds, to weed out a smuggling ring. Amy finds herself dreaming for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Challenge on GYWO where each line has to start with the next letter of the alphabet

“Really, that’s what you’re going with,” Amy frowned, taking in her boyfriend’s latest undercover get up with a healthy dose of scepticism.

Somehow he had gone one better than Harvey Norgenbloom and was dressed in something that looked like a cross between a hipster in his mid-twenties and a lumberjack.

“Trust you to try and kill the mood. We’re going undercover as newlyweds to the suburbs. But I can’t go too suburbs, that would be straying into Norgenbloom territory,” Jake replied, straitening his plaid shirt and pushing his thick rimmed glasses further up his nose.

“Upsizing to a semidetached house in the suburbs does not mean you need a complete makeover. You don’t even normally dress like a cop,” Amy replied, folding the last of her clothes into the case.

“Very funny, just because I rebel by never wearing a tie doesn’t mean I don’t dress like a cop,” Jake threw some of his more lumberjack looking clothes into a case that was in a complete state of disorder.

“Xander Hawthorn, why couldn’t you just go with Alex like a normal person would do,” Amy sighed as she once again flicked through the folder of information on both of their covers.

“You’re just jealous that my cover is cooler than yours. Mary Hawthorn, librarian. At least you’re nerdy enough to pull off a librarian. And a Zoology major as well,” Jake taunted but a smile had grown on his face as he flopped down on the bed never to Amy.

“Zoology is a prominent field, one I happen to be very interested in. And Alexander is a reporter. Explains your fascination with crime and also why you would be home a lot, Smort,” Amy was clearly mocking Jake but he loved it, and rewarded her by pulling her into a heated kiss.

XXX

And their cover was perfect, no one questioned the cute young couple that was moving into their neighbourhood.

Bruce Cartwright was their target; he was believed to be the head of a smuggling ring operating mainly out of Brooklyn making it their problem.

Camping out across the road from him seemed to be the only way they were ever going to get the information needed to shut down the ring and arrest everyone involved, including Bruce himself.

Default operating procedure was to try and keep as low a profile as possible but this was the suburbs and everyone knew their neighbours in the suburbs.

“Evelyn from number five has invited us all over to theirs for drinks tonight. She says it is to introduce us to the neighbourhood,” Jake explained, sitting on the breakfast bar as Amy cooked their dinner.

“Fun times,” she replied with a smile, they were so domestic and this was all she hoped for their future when Jake eventually moved in with her.

Going undercover was always fun and going undercover with Jake was even more fun.

He was unwaveringly optimistic and lived for the acting, becoming the role he was given.

It made everything better and Amy was actually enjoying being Mary Hawthorn; Mary didn’t have to worry about her boyfriend getting shot in the line of duty.

Jake could look after himself, she knew that but she still worried about him with his carefree attitude and often reckless behaviour.

“Key facts about Mary Hawthorn nee. Lopez, born in New York. Valedictorian in high school and graduated with a first class honours in Zoology but decided to stay in the city of dreams to become a librarian,” Jake drew Amy out of her morose thoughts with fact revision, he really did know her well.

“Loving the big city life, Alexander, Xander, Hawthorn always dreamt of being a big city reporter and works for a small independent online news blog, The Daily Punctilio. Named after the Series of Unfortunate Events Newspaper,” Amy replied, the tension bleeding from her shoulders as they recalled the information needed to keep themselves undercover.

“Married two months ago after five years of dating, in a small ceremony with just our best friends and family. Honeymoon was in New Zealand as you had always wanted to visit and I am a massive Lord of the Rings fan,” Jake’s grin grew as Amy plated up their dinner.

Now Jake could cook, it was just not the healthiest of food and always left a massive mess that gave Amy heart palpitations.

Of course their relationship still had a long way to go but Jake knew that he loved Amy with all his heart and would do anything to see her happy.

Police work would always come first with the two detectives but they had room for a family, maybe even a house in the suburbs.

Quite the pair, Jake and Amy, but no one would come close to matching them both in work and as a personal anomaly; two people so different but yet so much in love.


End file.
